


Blueberries and Cream

by crafti



Series: (Do)n't Feed The Blueberry, Peach [1]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding Kink, Fluff, I do apologize, Stuffing, Weight Gain, alright back to my cave, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:42:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crafti/pseuds/crafti
Summary: Peach finds out that Meta Knight has a soft spot for sweets, and Meta Knight learns something new about himself after Peach asks him to taste test her new recipe.





	Blueberries and Cream

Shock was Meta Knight's first emotion, when he jerked around to see none other than a gawking Princess Peach standing at the entrance to one of the Smash Mansion's smaller kitchens. It was near 1:00 AM. Nobody had ever come in here at 1:00 AM. His safe haven - tarnished in mere seconds.

Shame was his second emotion, when he remembered he was sitting on the counter, maskless, an empty bowl of ice cream to his left, candy wrappers on his right, and a generous slice of half-eaten chocolate cake in his hand.

" _Meta Knight_?!"

Meta Knight decided rather quickly that instead of attempting to hide the evidence and make up some convoluted lie about being Kirby's uncle from out of town, the more urgent task at hand was to keep her from waking up the entire Mansion - and Peach's high-pitched voice would have _undoubtedly_ woken up the entire Mansion. He figured that one person knowing was better than many, many people knowing.

"Please, keep your voice down," Meta Knight said with one outstretched hand, collecting himself as best as he could as he got up from his rather undignified sitting position.

By some miracle, Peach made no further comment.

Meta Knight never felt more grateful that that his deep, authoritative voice betrayed his youthful face. Peach quietly closed the door behind her, her face still a clear picture of surprise. "I know what you are thinking," Meta Knight sighed. "You cannot believe someone such as I would enjoy eating sweets. And now that you have seen my face, you–"

"Oh, this is wonderful!"

"No, I am not Kirby's father–... _what_?"

"Oh, Meta Knight, please. I'm not going to pretend I didn't expect you to look like that," she giggled. "Very cute, by the way. But I will admit I'm surprised to learn you enjoy sweets." There was a hint of dejection in Meta Knight's yellow eyes. "It's not a bad thing!" Peach added.

Meta Knight followed her with his eyes as she strolled closer to where he was perched, and playfully folded her arms on the counter. "You see, I like baking when everyone's gone to sleep. It's my "me" time, you know? The main kitchen was out of some ingredients, so I thought I would come down here to check for them." She clasped her hands together. "And I found you! Oh, this couldn't be more perfect!"

Duly, Meta Knight was confused. "I do not understand. What part do I have in this?"

Peach grabbed Meta Knight's gloved hands in hers and put on a face that bore an expression far too serious for what she was about to ask him. "Will you please taste test my new cream filling recipe? Please, Meta Knight? You're the only one I can trust with this! I don't know anyone else who appreciates sweets enough to get up and eat them in the middle of the night."

He didn't know whether to be insulted or flattered. And taken aback by her boldness, Meta Knight, for once, didn't know what to say. "I... uhh," he droned uncharacteristically, staring into Peach's hopeful eyes. Meta Knight didn't have the heart to tell her that he had already been on the verge of eating himself into a coma before she arrived and was feeling quite full. Or rather, he didn't want to _admit_ it to her. Just a little taste wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Very well," he eventually rumbled, pulling his hands away.

"Wonderful! Oh, thank you, Meta Knight! Things will be different now that I have a late night baking buddy!"

Meta Knight made a gruff sound of acknowledgement, and with that, Peach got to work whipping up her cream filling. He moved off from the counter with a light flap of his wings, his armor-clad feet making contact with the floor with a quiet clack. He sauntered towards the little breakfast nook behind the kitchen counter and sat back on the cushioned bench there.

As he waited, he found his eyelids began to droop. He wasn't sure whether it was because of Peach's soft humming, or the fact that he had almost devoured an entire chocolate cake not long ago. Aside from having his face divulged, he was actually beginning to feel glad that Peach had found and interrupted him before he could finish the whole thing off. Nothing worse than a bellyache during a match of Smash, especially when it was thanks to your own Achilles heel the night before.

Before he knew it, Peach was done. And lulled as he was, Meta Knight failed to notice the mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she scooped her freshly whipped vanilla cream filling into a rather large piping bag. His eyes then flung open when he saw Peach practically skipping towards him, not with a small tasting spoon like he expected, but with the entire piping bag filled to the brim in her hand. "Okay! Open up, Meta Knight!"

"Wait, could I not just– _mmnff_!"

Peach wasted no time pulling Meta Knight into her lap, and unceremoniously squeezing thick ropes of the fluffy cream directly into his mouth. Meta Knight quickly swallowed by reflex, coughing a little afterwards and suppressing a rather colorful complaint. This was... an incredibly unorthodox way to "taste test". Tomfoolery, even. He had half a mind to get up and leave right then and there, but it was at that moment he noted the star-shaped nozzle on the piping bag. The attention to detail was rather sweet of her, so he hesitated. He also would not deny that the cream, however it was being dispensed to him, did taste fantastic.

No, no. This was _ridiculous_. He was a warrior, a creature of dark magic and prowess, commander of his own army - and here he was being _fed_ in someone's _lap_. He really wasn't sure what Peach was getting out of this. Everyone knew that she liked to bake for people, but this was truly something else. Clearly, they both had vastly differing definitions of the term "taste test". And by the stars, he was already stuffed with cake and ice cream. Well, surely she wasn't expecting him to consume the entire bag...

Peach then proceeded to fill his gullet again, the thick, dense cream settling heavily inside of him in no time at all. He barely needed to swallow.

Okay, so she was.

And when no retort came, she continued piping the cream into him. Meta Knight felt himself gradually filling up, like some sort of... _cream puff_. The thought made him shiver in a way he didn't quite understand.

Having a round body as it is, his kind were known to have equally round, roomy stomachs. A typically "full" stomach wasn't particularly noticeable on the outside - but Meta Knight felt positively engorged. His stomach had never been filled past this point before, and he honestly wasn't sure how much he could take, or what would happen if it continued. All he knew was that he was starting to feel warm, and heavy. Didn't Peach realize how full he was?

As if she had read his mind, the soft, silk-gloved fingers of Peach's free hand began rubbing circles onto Meta Knight's belly encouragingly, boosting the pleasant sensation that seemed to be spreading throughout his subtly bloating sphere of a body. A steady flow of the sweet, sinfully decadent cream kept coming.

Shit. He _liked_ this.

"You know, without your mask, you look a bit like a blueberry," Peach giggled. "Yes; a plump, ripe blueberry!"

Meta Knight gasped through the plentiful cream, his cheeks instantly turning pink. He could not believe what he was hearing. Moreover, he could not believe the way he was reacting to it. Nobody had ever spoken to him like that before.

Meta Knight knew that, in reality, he could put a stop to this at any time. Peach listened to him. Everybody listened to him. The problem was, he didn't _want_ it to stop. He just wasn't sure what was more addicting - the taste of the cream, or the gentle stretching sensation he felt all over, based in his gut. He blushed a shade darker as Peach piped the remaining cream filling into his mouth. So full. _So good_.

When she was sure that Meta Knight had gulped down every last bit, she wiped his mouth daintily with her personal handkerchief. A low, rumbling groan escaped him when she finally pulled away, his face flushed and his eyes half-lidded and hazy. His stubby limbs were slack at his sides.

Such an adorable, momentous sight. Peach had no problem admitting that she was thoroughly enjoying seeing the mighty swordsman in such an unguarded state for once, especially since her esteemed pâtissier skills were the reason for it. She rubbed Meta Knight's overstuffed belly appreciatively, eliciting shivers and soft little whimpers from him. He was sensitive all over, and certainly looked... _bigger_. "Nice and full?", she asked sweetly, already knowing the answer.

"Ah... _yes_...", Meta Knight purred in reply, only half-aware he had done so out loud. As he allowed himself to relax into the soothing touch of Peach's hand gliding over his taut blue skin, Meta Knight would be forgiven for thinking that she was done.

She reached to the counter for a single, considerably large strawberry, and dangled it near his mouth. "Good! Because all good desserts have strawberries in them, and all good connoisseurs know that you always save one 'til last! Aren't I right, Meta Knight?" It was more of an opinion than a fact.

Meta Knight _moaned_ \- partly at her enthusiasm, and partly because he was too sated to speak anymore, even if he wanted to. In spite of himself, he leaned up and took a big bite; engulfing the entire thing in one go. Why, oh, why did he do that?

As if to add insult to injury, it was only then that Meta Knight noticed the rest of the strawberries on the counter in the corner of his eye. Something fierce stirred deep within him at the mere sight of the surplus, and he cursed his competitive nature. Peach quirked a smile at the shaky hand that came and gripped her wrist. _More_ , he silently pleaded. _I can take more_. _I can do better_. Stars, he really wasn't thinking rationally anymore. Now he was just _encouraging_ her to stuff him stupid. Is this what had become of him? He knew it was too much. He was so full. He was so, so full, and _he loved it_.

"My, my..."

Meta Knight's ego certainly wasn't the only thing that was bloated, Peach thought fondly - though she kept the comment to herself.

And so, a second strawberry followed the first.

A third followed the second.

Soon enough, the half-a-dozen pack of strawberries were empty, and Meta Knight had no one to blame but himself.

Pleased with him - and herself - Peach spent the next few minutes curled up with Meta Knight, massaging the exceptionally swollen globe that was his body and relishing all the wonderful sounds he made in response. Between the soft hiccups and heavy, slow breathing, his gravelly groans were Peach's favorite. She'd always had a soft spot for his rich, confident voice at the tournaments, but hearing him like _this_ was in a league of its own. He'd be embarrassed, if he weren't so blissfully satiated and quite literally, too stuffed to move an inch.

Peach wondered if he realized just how much he'd puffed up since they started - she couldn't imagine he'd have a very good view of himself considering his face was _on_ his body. She gently took his hands and placed them onto his own belly, holding them there. His eyes widened a touch.

"Look at you," she cooed. "You're so big now. All filled up with sweet treats like this... it feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Mmmnnn..."

"You deserve it, Meta Knight. You always train so, so hard."

Oh, she knew _just_ what to say.

Peach continued rubbing him, rewarded with his sighs of contentment, until he seemed sufficiently more comfortable. Then, she got up - but not before giving Meta Knight's belly a few last, firm pats. He grunted.

"So?" She finally asked, the grin in her voice audible as she walked over to the kitchen counter to begin cleaning up. "Does it pass the test?"

Oh, yeah. The cream recipe. He had almost forgotten how this all began in the first place.

Drowsy from everything he'd packed away within the last thirty minutes, Meta Knight didn't trust himself to form words just yet. If he could, he would tell her that he loved the sweet, indulgent tastes that lingered on his tongue. He would tell her that he loved her hands on his bloated roundness, dignity be damned. He would tell her, that even though he has a match early tomorrow, he doesn't regret anything that happened in this kitchen tonight.

Instead, he gave a sheepish nod and bit back another hiccup, his hand inadvertently coming back to rest on his engorged middle-section.

"Tee hee! I'm so glad! Next time you have a hankering for sweets, just call me, okay?" She winked. "I'd love to have you try out my fudge recipe. It'll be our little secret."

And Meta Knight, in all his extra circumference, couldn't be more okay with calling Peach to come feed him sweets again.

He'll just need to get a bigger mask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! So, I'm not an active member of the Kirby nor Smash Bros fandom, so I do apologize for essentially appearing out of nowhere and dumping an obscure fic on you guys. Honestly, I just wrote this for my own entertainment a while back, but I figured there HAS to be at least a few kinky Meta Knight fans hiding in the shadows out there. His confirmed sweet tooth is the cutest thing ever, and I'm actually really surprised that something like this hasn't been done yet.
> 
> I couldn't think of a canon verse Kirby character that would fit Peach's role in this (and still be remotely in-character), especially towards Meta Knight, so I went for Smash Bros universe. Meta/Peach seems to be a pretty unheard of ship as it is, but given the context, it was the best bet. Doesn't have to be shippy if you don't want it to be, though! Maybe Peach just likes feeding cute creatures. It's also fine if you want to think they're super hot for each other. COMPLETELY UP TO YOU.


End file.
